


Save Me, Superman

by SecondSilk



Series: Summer [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Seachange (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, community: tthdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda is not going to let even this interrupt her plans. Giles isn't going to let that interrupt his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me, Superman

Miranda would be a good Slayer, once she was trained. She was tall, interested and intelligent. Giles wouldn't mention the height thing to Buffy. Miranda, though, didn't seem to think it was much of an idea.

"I get that this place is strange," she said. "But no-one has ever been 'Save me, Superman,' about what goes on."

"Well, we've always been more sacred calling, than superhero," Giles said.

"I'm going to do Archaeology," Miranda said, again.

"That'll be useful," Giles replied. "We always had too few, archaeologists, although they all survived. I'm sure they'd love some new blood."

Miranda snorted.


End file.
